


take what you can get

by hedonistic_opportunist



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistic_opportunist/pseuds/hedonistic_opportunist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he can’t beat Haruka at the relay, then he take the other thing he values the most – namely, Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take what you can get

* * *

 

Rin corners Makoto in a deserted locker room, just after training. He pushes Makoto against the wall, using the other boy’s surprise to his utmost advantage. 

He smirks when he sees how the other boy’s eyes widen, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he takes in that shocked expression on his face.

It softens, of course, quickly giving way to that tender look that is so characteristic of Makoto. He tilts his head to the side, and smiles, half awkwardly, half pleased. “Rin – I didn’t think I’d meet you here. What’s up?” 

What a moron, still thinking they’re pals or something, when it’s been years since they’ve last really done anything that justified referring to each other as ‘friends’. Makoto can’t be that naïve to think that all those texts he left unanswered, all those e-mail he never wrote, or those phone calls he never made were just ignorance on his part. Seriously, no one can be that clueless.

Certainly, it’s just a bluff on Makoto’s part.

All of this – Makoto’s green eyes looking at him with so much expectation, that silly smile playing on his face and the over-the-top friendliness – must be a farce, an act that he keeps up to hide whatever he’s really feeling.

Rin grits his teeth, and presses up against Makoto, pressing his hands against the boy’s wrists. “Nothing’s up. I just –“ he leans forward and whispers into Makoto’s ear (hating that he has to stretch, hating that the bastard is so effing tall), “wanted to play catch up.”

“Catch-up?” Makoto asks, confusion seeping into his tone, “Here? In this locker room? But no one’s here –“

Rin grins, flashing his teeth. “That’s why I chose now.” He runs a hand down Makoto’s sides. “I knew that no one else was going to be here, and I also knew that you didn’t go home with Haruka today.”

Makoto frowns. “Yes, I have to pick up my younger siblings from school, but I’ll see Haruka later. I need to check up on whether he’s up to date with our Maths homework for to-“

“Shut up,” Rin interrupts him, and narrows his eyes. “What makes you think I care about that  _shit_?” Seriously, he knows that Makoto is a submissive wimp with a stupid puppy crush on Haruka, but this is just beyond  _pathetic_.

Makoto looks confused again. “Have you got a fever, Rin? If you do, then I know the perfect remedy for it –“ He smiles warmly, and any trace of confusion flees from his eyes. “You just need to get some herbal tea and –“

“Shut up,” Rin says again, more sharply this time, and Makoto actually flinches, his eyes widening in what nearly looks like fear.

It’s an expression that suits him much better, Rin thinks, and he presses up against Makoto more closely, smiling as he hears Makoto’s breath quicken. He stands on his tiptoes a little as he begins to press kisses against his neck, breathing heavily against it. It surprises him how tender Makoto’s skin is there, how soft it feels as he grazes his teeth against it, earning a soft shudder from Makoto.

He pushes a hand underneath Makoto’s shirt, and begins to explore, his fingers come across taut muscles – damn, he thinks, Makoto might be an idiot, but he’s got a hell of a body. He pushes his further up until he reaches a nipple, and pinches it.

That’s when Makoto finally  _reacts_.

“…What …are you doing?” Makoto asks, insecurity seeping into his voice, and just a tinge of bewilderment, like he’s not able to process what’s just going on at this very moment.

Rin continues rubbing that nipple, and just laughs, pulling away from Makoto’s neck a bit to look at the other boy’s face: it’s a delicious sight, what with Makoto’s cheeks tinged pink, and his eyes wide, but still betraying him to the utmost. 

He’s scared, but he’s also aroused, oh yeah.

Rin smirks, and pinches the nipple again. “What does it look like what I’m doing?”

He pushes the shirt up, and touches the other nipple then, running his finger against until it hardens.

Makoto gasps and shivers. “You—shouldn’t. I don’t want to-” His eyelids flutter shut, and he lets out another gasp as Rin takes that nipple into his mouth, and begins to suck.

Whatever Makoto wanted to say dies in his throat at that moment and Rin pauses in his ministrations for a bit.

“Why? Because you love Haruka?”

Makoto looks away, and Rin just rolls his eyes, gripping Makoto’s hips. “Love has nothing do with this.” He places a hand on Makoto’s groin and begins to rub. “I can fuck you but still hate you. And –“he lets out a chuckle that sounds bitter to his own ears, “you can let yourself be fucked by me without Haruka ever being able to tell the difference.”

Makoto just gasps and still doesn’t meet Rin’s eyes.

Rin clicks his tongue.“Besides, you’re hardly putting up a fight, so you’re not quite as against this as you pretend to be. And anyway…“ he laughs, and rubs harder, “I’m sure that the only reason why you wanted to meet up with me was to convince yourself of the fact that we weren’t friends after all.” He knows all about their precious little addition, after all – that ugly as fuck bastard called Rei who'd dared to take his place.  

“That’s not true,” Makoto says quietly, and looks at Rin this time with sad eyes. “I do care about you. Everyone does, especially Haruka. When you left he-“

“I don’t want to hear about him!” Rin yells.

Rin shoves his hand insight Makoto’s pants, diving straight into his boxers and grabbing his cock, beginning to pump furiously. “What makes you think,” he runs his hand up and down Makoto’s cock, “that I still care what either of you fuckwits think about me? I don’t want to be part of your silly swimming thing. It’s all in the past, and now –“ he squeezes Makoto’s cock, “we’re enemies, and I shall beat you!”

Makoto never replies, just bucking his hips into Rin’s hands, moaning loudly now, his eyes tightly shut as his body shudders. It’s pathetic as hell, really, Rin thinks. He’s such an obvious virgin that this nearly comes close to a pity fuck.

But it doesn’t matter, because this is one thing that Haruka will never have, if he ever comes around and finally wakes to up the fact that Makoto is in love with him. Rin will always have been there first, and this – he unzips his own trousers– is something no one will be able to take away from him.  

And Makoto surprises him, by beginning to jerk him off. He’s so loud now it’s a surprise that no one has heard them, but it doesn’t matter. Rin rather likes his voice: it breaks beautifully when he’s close.

“Come for me,” Rin says, leaning closer, his own voice hoarse as he jerks himself and Makoto off more quickly, his movements frantic, unfocused, but it doesn’t matter because he’s close himself.

It’s just a few more jerks, just a bit more squeezing, and Makoto screams then, spilling semen into Rin’s hand, and that’s all it takes for Rin to come as well. He curses loudly, and spills into Makoto’s hand – and a bit over his stomach.

It turns awkward after that. Quiet.  

Makoto pushes his pants up, and avoids looking at Rin. He coughs a few times, but Rin can tell that he’d really just like to leave now, and go back to his normal life in order to resume his role of a yipping puppy for Haruka.

“I’d like to do this again in a few days,” Rin says then, nonchalantly as he finishes making himself presentable again. “You’ve really made my headache,” he adds sarcastically, “go all away again.”

Makoto looks at him then, frowning. “ _Why_?”

Rin knows he isn’t just asking about their next meeting. “Because I can give you something he can’t.” He smiles a cold smile. “Or if you don’t like that answer, just think of it as rivalry team bonding. You jack off or blow me a bit, and I do the same for you—“

“I don’t want that,” Makoto says softly, and he’s looking at Rin pleadingly, as if he couldn’t believe that this is the same boy he once swam with together in a team. He curls his hands to a fist. “I just want us to swim together again.”

Rin rolls his eyes. “That will never happen.” He begins to move away from Makoto and only adds, “You can either seek me out for fucking or nothing at all.”

Makoto doesn’t say anything else, but Rin knows that he’s already won. 

He’s in Makoto’s system now, and even if Makoto never does anything with him again, he’s at least beaten Haruka in one thing. 

***

 


End file.
